yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Capture Jar
・ の |jpname = ドラゴン族・封印の壺 |chname = 龙族封印之壶 |jphira = ドラゴンぞく・ふういんのつぼ |phon = Doragonzoku Fūin no Tsubo |trans = Pot of Dragon-Tribe Sealing |image = DragonCaptureJarDB1-EN-C-UE.jpg |attribute = Trap |typest = Continuous |lore = As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up Dragon-Type monsters are changed to Defense Position and cannot change their Battle Position. |jplore = このカードがフィールド上に存在する限り、全ての表側表示ドラゴン族モンスターは表側守備表示になり、その後表示形式の変更を行う事はできない。 |chlore = 只要这张卡在场上存在，场上表侧表示存在的龙族怪兽全部变成守备表示，不能把表示形式变更。 |animelore = Duelist Kingdom (only) During your Main Phase, you can activate this card from your hand. Upon activation, you can Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster Card (Pyro-Type/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 100/DEF 200). As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Dragon-Type monsters are removed from play. Increase the DEF of this card by the total DEF of all monsters removed from play by this card's effect while treated as an Effect Monster. |frlore = Tant que cette carte reste face recto sur le terrain, tous les monstres de type Dragon face recto sont changés en position de défense et leur position de combat ne peut pas être changée. |ptlore = Todos os monstros Dragon-Type virados para cima no campo são alterados para a Posição de Defesa, e não podem alterar suas Posições de Batalha. |delore = Alle Monster auf dem Spielfeld vom Typ Drache werden in die Verteidigungsposition gebracht und verbleiben so lange in dieser Position, wie diese Karte aktiv ist. |itlore = Fino a quando questa carta resta scoperta sul Terreno, cambia la Posizione di tutti i mostri di tipo Drago scoperti sul Terreno in Posizione di Difesa. |tsclore = An enchanted jar that is irresistible to any kind of dragon. It will suck in every dragon on the opponent's field. |ddslore = Destroys all enemy dragons in play |antisupport1 = Dragon |action1 = Changes battle positions |action2 = Prevents battle position changes |number = 50045299 |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN111 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN045 - R) Tournament Pack 3rd Season (TP3-010 - C) |na_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-045 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-044 - C) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E035 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E040 - C) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A045 - R) |fr_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F035 - R) |fc_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C045 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE111 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G035 - R) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT111 - C) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I035 - R) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P045 - R) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP111 - C) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S045 - R) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP111 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-026 - C) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-42 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-44 - C) Pegasus Structure Deck (PE-51 - C) Starter Box - Official Release (C) Starter Box - Theatrical Release (C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR111 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K045 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K044 - C) |gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Rare) |ntr_sets = Mechanical Trap Power (Common) |sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Common) Green Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Common) Continuous Spell/Trap A (Common) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Rare) All Traps (Rare) All at Random (Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 4 |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories |anime_dm = 002, 027, 043, 045 |anime_5d = 121 |manga_d = 001, 002 |tscdc = 15 |dordc = 50 |tscnumber = 329 |dornumber = 683 |wc6dp = 2600 |database_id = 4335 }} es:Jarra de Captura de Dragones